


Sex in a Canoe

by colorcoded



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: "This was their spot, far away from the village, teeming with life yet devoid of man." Pocahontas and Nakoma have, well, sex in a canoe.





	Sex in a Canoe

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](https://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/419.html?thread=10915#cmt10915).

The sky was a brilliant blue and clear as crystal. Pocahontas rowed to the center of the pool that lay at the foot of her favorite waterfall and then stopped. The wind was cold, a hint of the coming winter. The two women sat, huddled back-to-back in the canoe, looking out at the ever-moving waters surrounding them on all sides.

This was their spot, far away from the village, teeming with life yet devoid of man. Nakoma adjusted her hair, taking it down and then re-pinning it, as Pocahontas regaled her with a story of a fox litter she had found the other day.

"I hope they're not going to follow you around all the time like that raccoon you found," Nakoma said over her shoulder.

"His name is _Meeko_ ," Pocahontas said. "And anyway, they've still got their mother watching over them."

Pocahontas was quiet as she combed through her hair with her fingers. Then she suddenly shifted her weight, slipping out of her deerskin dress in one graceful motion and tossing it at the bottom of the canoe.

"Oh no," Nakoma said, putting her hands on her hips. "Not today, Pocahontas."

Pocahontas's lips twisted into a mischievous smile. "And why not?"

"Because of last time! Because you tipped the boat over and we got soaked -- and the water's freezing today!" Not to mention, last time they'd paddled half a mile downstream trying to retrieve their clothes.

"Today I'll be careful," Pocahontas said lightly. She was crouched on the bottom of the wooden canoe, perfectly balanced in a way that made it seem effortless.

Nakoma stared at her friend skeptically before letting out an exasperated sigh and pulling her shirt up over her head.

Pocahontas leaned in close, touching her nose to Nakoma's, while her hands trailed down Nakoma's hip to the bottom of her skirt, pushing it up. Nakoma pressed one hand against Pocahontas's breast and ran a finger over the nipple until it hardened. With the other she traced the softness of Pocahontas's lower back.

With Nakoma's skirt pushed up around her hips, Pocahontas began sliding her finger along the inside of Nakoma's thighs, pushing them farther apart and teasingly coming closer to her sex each time.

Before long, Nakoma was breathing hard. "Pocahontas, please..."

Pocahontas obliged, running her fingers up and down Nakoma's slit a few times, and then pausing at the patch of dark hair between Nakoma's legs to rub her harder.

After a few moments, Nakoma repositioned herself in the canoe so she could lie on her back. "Here." Pocahontas leaned over her, her long hair creating a curtain on either side of the other woman's head. She looked into Nakoma's eyes and smiled. Then she pressed herself against her friend and began to slowly rock back and forth. Nakoma moved her hand down Pocahontas's backside and slid the tip of her finger into her friend's wet entrance and like that they pressed and rubbed and thrust against each other until first one and then the other came in a shuddering climax.

Nakoma collapsed onto the canoe, eyes closed and energy spent. "That was amazing," she said. For a second, the only response was silence, and then the balance of the canoe changed suddenly and off to the side, someone splashed into the water. Nakoma bolted up. "Pocahontas, no, _DON'T_ \-- UAAHHH!"

One moment Nakoma was sitting in the canoe, and the next she found herself surrounded by freezing cold water and gasping for breath. She pushed her wet bangs out of her eyes and shot a glare at Pocahontas, who was treading water next to her and smiling impishly.

"I hate you _so_ much right now."


End file.
